Wings of Fire Legends: Blister, Blaze and Burn
by SilverstormandNyx32
Summary: When Princess Blaze of the SandWings turns five, Queen Oasis decided to send her and her siblings to a school on the border for IceWings and SandWings, made because of the alliance between the two tribes. But when the SeaWing heirs come, Blister finds a secret note, revealing a plot to take over the kingdom. Can the SandWing heirs and their friends stop the plot?
1. Prologue

Queen Scarlet was bored. Which is never, ever a good thing. She lay draped over her cloud shaped throne, boredly tapping the armrest.

"Vermilion!" Scarlet hollered. A tapping of talons was heard, as the dragonet raced to the throne room. He ran in, tripped over his tail, then scrambled up to throw himself into a deep bow.

"Yes, Mother?" Gasped the dragonet, panting for breath. Scarlet narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fetch Cloudracer. Tell him I sent you, and he'd better be here in two minutes or less. Oh, and Vermillion? All four-year-olds in this kingdom can bow properly. Next time?" She made a slicing motion with her talon. Vermillion bowed and hurried out. Beneath his fuming anger with his mother, Vermillion was curious. What could Scarlet possibly need with her most dangerous general?

The next day

"Queen Fen, we have discovered a SandWing village. It is right on the border. We tried to find out further information, but a large wing of SandWings stopped us, saying we were trespassing on their territory." Said a light brown MudWing, her words echoing through the near empty throne room.

"Those sand snorers, they think they're so smart." Hissed Queen Fen, glowering at the messenger. "They have the nerve to take from our already small territory. If I had any allies, they would be crushed." She breathed a small plume of fire.

"Sienna, you are dismissed. Thank you for your report." One of the only other dragons in the room said. The messenger walked out. Fen hissed.

"What are we going to do?" She asked the other dragons, her sibs. One of them, Fen's brother Wetland, spoke, "We wait."

The same day

Queen Cove was pacing the top level of the Summer Palace. She lashed her tail. The SandWings had further advanced into MudWing territory. How long until hers was next? Queen Cove shook her head. One of her daughters, Princess Coral, flew up and over to her from a lower level.

"Mother? There is a SkyWing on the easternmost island. He claims to have a message from Queen Scarlet."

 **Hello. I just made an account, and this is a story I started a while ago in writing. This prologue was shorter than I thought it would be, because the writing version takes more space. Sorry.**

 **\- Winter Kitty**


	2. Chapter 1- Departure and Arrival

Blaze packed quickly, grabbing everything in her room. She had not one but three trunks sitting along the wall, overflowing with jewels and accessories. She wasn't even bothering to go through any of it, and her room was turning into a disaster scene until her father walked in. King Char barely made it through the door of Blaze's room before he was forced to stop by heaps of scarves and feather decor. He saw Blaze in one corner, headfirst into the laundry chute, tossing up multitudes of hoods, capes, scarves and jeweled rings. Char sighed.

"Hi Father!" called the muffled voice of Blaze. "Um… I'm a little stuck. Any help?" Char just groaned. It was going to be a long day.

Blister, unlike Blaze, was a very efficient packer. The night before she had made a list of everything she would need, and was neatly placing the items in a bag. She looked at the now completed list, tapping her talons on the sand-covered stone floor as she tried to remember what else she might need. She gazed out the window, watching as the guards on the sand far below arm wrestled. Then she sat straight up and almost panicked.

"Oh moons, I almost forgot jewelry!" She frantically ran over to her closet and yanked open the doors. All her jewelry, which she didn't have much of, hung from a hook in a bag in the back of the closet. Blister was glad that she was so organized. It seriously came in handy sometimes. She exhaled, calming down. Blister noticed the group of dragons she was going with to school, SandIce Academy, had gathered in the courtyard. Smiling, she grabbed her bag and raced out of her room.

Burn stomped down the stairs toward the courtyard. She did not want to go to school. Whose stupid idea was it anyway? Her blood red bag caught on a stone, and she pulled it loose, almost ripping a hole. _Dumb bag._ A messenger was coming up the stairs, on his way to the dining hall, and Burn just shoved him aside. _Idiot._ When she finally got to the courtyard, she had shoved approximately five dragons, ripped two holes in her bag and kicked one rock. All in all, she thought it was a great start to the day.

Blaze

When they finally arrived at SandIce Academy later that day, Blaze was exhausted. The school was in the foothills near the Ice Kingdom, but it was a fairly long distance from the palace. She almost crashed when they landed, with Burn rolling her eyes and laughing and Blister helping her up. She glared at Burn before heading into the school. The school was a humongous hollowed-out hill, and was rumored to have been built partly with animus magic. Blaze wandered into the entrance hall, looking for a sign saying Sand Dorms. The minute she walked in, she stood stock-still.

The room was HUGE. It had a stone stage at one end, giant wooden support beams, and tapestries of many colors. It had to be at least ten wingspans across each wall. Ivy hung from the ceiling, as well as hundreds of different plants. Lit by skylights and strange white lights, the room had an airy feel to it, like Blaze was in the sky flying instead of inside. Blaze finally spotted the Sand Dorms sign, which hung from a post above a cave tunnel. Darting over, she saw that the dragons who had carried her trunks must have already made it to the dorms, for the three trunks she had packed sat outside one of the doorways in the tunnel. Blaze made her way to the trunks, and found they sat at a door labeled Princess Blaze and Cactus Blossom. Shrugging, Blaze walked inside. The first room was a room obviously for sitting around, since it was filled with pillows and shelves of scrolls. The walls were sky blue and the floor was sandy yellow and covered in warm sand. On the other side of the small room were two doorways, each labeled with a name. Blaze's door was the one on the left, so she hauled her trunks into the left room. After dragging the trunks in, she took her first glimpse at her new room. It was around the size of the sitting room, and similarly decorated. The walls and floor were the same, and they were both lit by white-orange lights that felt warm on Blaze's wings. But in her room there was a bed-looking pile of blankets and a shelving unit that was completely empty. Grabbing her trunk, she began to unpack.

 **Hello! Chapter two is now out if you are reading this. Sorry that it's a little short, but I'm gonna try and make all the next chapters the same length or longer. And to Lemondrops334 (I hope I got the numbers right), Thanks! Also, yes, I have read all the Wings of Fire books, Legends and Winglets included! And I originally meant for this to fit into the actual series, although with the age of Blaze it's different. So… Yeah, it's like an alternate timeline. Although it's gonna 'explain' some of the alliances. Anyway, the sisters will have some de-development. To get the way they were in books one to five.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	3. Chapter 2- Roomies

Blister

Blister walked into the sitting room of her dorm, collapsing on a pillow. She had just finished unpacking her small bag, and now the soreness she felt from her flight to school was getting to her. She just wanted to unwind by reading a good scroll.

After a minute of laying on a soft pillow feeling like a turtle, Blister sat up and turned to the scroll shelves. The selection on the first shelf was awful, it being a collection of early reader scrolls. The second shelf was better, with more advanced scrolls, and the third seemed to have maps, dictionaries, encyclopedias and a collection of atlases. Blister selected a scroll called Lost Legends of a Lost Continent and sat down. After a minute of reading, she was interrupted by her new roommate walking in.

"Um... Hi..." said Blister shyly. The other dragon, who Blister was fairly sure was Crypt, the dragon listed on the door, jumped.

"Oh! You scared me. Uh... Princess Blister!" she said the last part in shock, quickly bowing. "Your Highness." Blister shook her head.

"Just Blister. No formalities, I'm not at a palace right now." Blister said, smiling at Crypt. Crypt nodded.

"Yes, Your High- Oops, sorry. Blister. I'm Crypt. Nice to meet you!" said Crypt, lightening up.

"Nice to meet you, too." Blister spotted a scroll in Crypt's talon. She read the title. "Is that the latest Defenders of Talongard!? I love that series! I've read them all, and I've been looking for someone else to read them with!" exclaimed Blister. Crypt lifted the scroll, gazing at it.

"Yeah, it is. And me too! I would love to read them with you!" said Crypt happily. "Although I should really unpack first. After I'm done maybe we could discuss them together?" she asked.

"Totally." agreed Blister. "Maybe we can have a book club!"

That afternoon, they decided to try writing. Blister decided that it might be fun, and suggested it to Crypt. The two walked together to the entrance hall to look for paper. They met a teacher, who happily gave them paper and thought that it might be a good class activity. He also gave them class lists, to show them what their classes would be. So the dragon pair went back to their cave with piles of paper.

"Can you read the class list while I find my quills and ink?" Crypt asked Blister, bringing a box labeled DRAWING on it out. Blister nodded and unfolded the letter.

"Dear students, welcome to SandIce Academy! We will be teaching you important knowledge that will help you in life. You will be put in classes, called Winglets. The Amber Winglet has students Sub-zero, Cryo, Glacier, Blaze, Cactus Blossom and Singe. The Meltdown Winglet has students Walrus, Whitestorm, Snowdrop, Burn, Smolder and Glass. And last but not least is The Thaw Winglet, with students Frost, Boreal, Iceage, Blister, Crypt and Scald. Thank you, and we look forward to seeing you soon. Signed, Heatwave, Principal." read Blister. Crypt finished digging through her box and nodded thoughtfully.

"That sounds good. We're in the same class! What could be better?" she questioned. Blister opened her mouth and moved her talons as if to make a list, but Crypt rolled her eyes, giggling. "Don't _you_ start. My older brother does that enough." Blister dropped her talons, giggling.

"Mine does too." Blister laughed. "I have a feeling this will be a great year." The two giggled together until the gong chimed for the assembly.

Burn

Burn hated school. She hated her roommate, she hated the room decor, she hated the IceWings she got in an argument with on the way in. Stomping through the halls, she tried to get thouroughly lost, so maybe she could find a hidden exit. It didn't work. All that happened was that she met a teacher who escorted her back to her cave and her cowering roommate. What a waste of time. Burn decided to keep planning and think up a better escape idea. She stewed in her room, throwing pillows, until the gong rang for the assembly.

 **Hi. Chapter three! Actually, two because of prologue and stuff, but whatever. Okay. Um, Talongard is a made up location for one of my other stories, although the chapter with it first mentioned isn't out. Okay, Burn. I don't like writing her. I think I'll just keep her PoV's short, unless anyone objects, thanks. These chapters will be fairly short, but I'll try and post a lot. Well, they might get longer as I get more used to this story. Thanks for reading,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	4. Chapter 3- Assembly

Blaze

Blaze ran to the entrance cave, Cactus Blossom in tow. They had become great friends quickly due to their shared love of fashion.

"C'mon! We don't want to be late!" called Blaze to Cactus Blossom. She nodded, gasping for air. Their cave was at the end of the hall, and was the furthest away. When they finally reached the entrance cave, Blaze facetaloned. They were the first ones there. Cactus Blossom came up behind her, shaking grains of sand out of her talons.

"What? Oh. Well, at least we're early instead of late." commented Cactus. The gong rang again. Now students finally came, all eighteen of them. Blaze spotted her sister, Blister, and dragged Cactus Blossom over to her.

"And when the TimeWing stops time and enters the vault? So exciting!" said Blister to the dragon beside her as Blaze and Cactus Blossom walked up. "Oh! Hi sis! What's up?" asked Blister when she noticed Blaze standing there.

"This is my roommate, Cactus Blossom! She's also my best friend! Can we sit with you?" asked Blaze. Blister didn't even look a little concerned about the fact that Blaze already had a new best friend.

"Sure? This is my friend and roomie, Crypt. Nice to meet you, Cactus Blossom." replied Blister coolly. They all sat down together, watching the stage. After a minute a male SandWing walked onto it, and Blaze instantly assumed that he was Heatwave.

"Hello, students! I am Heatwave, your principal. I have a few announcements to make! Tomorrow is the first day of classes, which I'm sure you all know, and I want you to know that there is a list of the different Winglet's classes on the wall between the dorm entrances. We have also added the classes you can pick for yourself! You get one of those." he checked a piece of scroll he had in his talons. "And that's it. Thanks for coming, have a wonderful evening." The students began to chatter as they slowly left the room.

"Hey, Blaze, before you leave, did you see Burn?" questioned Blister. Blaze looked thoughtful.

"No, I don't think so. Well, see ya." Blaze turned to Cactus Blossom and they walked out together. Making their way to the dorms, they walked quietly. Cactus Blossom finally spoke.

"What do you think of the principal? He seems sorta... blunt." asked Cactus. She glanced back behind them, as if to check if Heatwave was gone. She looked at Blaze.

"I think so too." she said after a moment of hesitation. They entered their sitting room cave after a minute and sat down. "Ooh back to our earlier conversation. Whose turn was it?" Blaze asked, bouncing in her seat.

"Yeah! You go first!" Cactus told her. Blaze opened her mouth, then closed it. She opened it again.

"The Diamond trend. Yay or nay?" she finally said.

"Yay." Cactus Blossom said decisively. She got up, shaking sand off her wings. "One second." She ran into her room and came back with a jewelry box and a pile of scarves.

"OOH I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING! FASHION SHOW!" squealed Blaze. The show went on for hours, until a teacher came around for lights out time. So they hopped in their beds, whispering to each other through the wall until they finally fell asleep.

Blister

Blister was rather worried. At the assembly, she hadn't seen Burn anywhere. So as Blister and Crypt walked back to their dorm cave, she tried to think of reasons why Burn wasn't at the assembly. Blister eventually decided that Burn must have skipped it, and stopped worrying. Crypt noticed her quietness and asked her about it.

"Hey, is something wrong?" she asked quietly. Blister shook her head.

"My sister didn't come to the assembly. Burn." she explained, adding the last part on quickly. "She gets in trouble a lot, and didn't want to come here. I hope she didn't get in trouble already, but most likely she just skipped it."

"Yeah. That's probably it. Some dragons are like that." Crypt reassured. They entered the dorm cave.

"Oh, I just remembered. I brought the Dice Game. Want to play?" Blister asked, stopping in the middle of the room.

"YES. I love that game!" said Crypt vigorously. Blister grinned and ran to grab it. Looking up and down her shelf, she finally spotted the dice set and board. She brought them to Crypt, who was ecstatic. Crypt was bouncing up and down, and Blister set the board in front of her. "This is going to be fun!"

Burn

Burn had skipped the assembly. Meanwhile, she explored the caverns, looking for another exit. The entrance hall exit was too public and guarded for her to exit through there. She would also need to stay to the back of the hill school, and run straight east, since the entrance was facing west. The expedition was a little successful, because she found a tiny hole that she could see the outside through. With a little clawing, she could make the hole large enough. But it might take a while. So she would wait. And in the meantime, find something else occupying.

 **Hi. First, thank you for being interested enough that you kept reading this. Second, this was my longest chapter yet! Yay! Third, I got each sister's** **point of view in there. Yippee. I think it's pretty okay. I know the first chapter with Blaze was terrible, sorry, thanks if you're still reading anyway.**

 **Winter Kitty**


	5. Chapter 4- Breakfast

Blaze

Blaze woke up, yawning and stretching. She'd had a really good sleep. She pressed one of the buttons the curfew teacher had showed them the night before, and the lights came on, very dimly. The teacher had said that at that setting of brightness the light was confined to the room, and they needn't worry about it waking the other.

Blaze read a scroll on fashions, starting at tail bands and working up by centuries to the latest trend, seashells. After a while, Cactus finally woke up, and the two made their way to the food cave. They were the only ones there besides a pair of IceWings and a server. Blaze sat at a small table, with Cactus Blossom following suit. The server walked over.

"Hello, what can I get for you?" asked the server, a male SandWing wearing a name tag that said Suffocate.

"Um. Do you have roasted ham with pineapple?" asked Blaze. The SandWing scribbled this down on a notepad.

"Yes, we do. And for you?" he looked at Cactus.

"Scrambled eggs with bacon, please. If that's not too hard." requested Cactus Blossom. The server scribbled that down as well. He stuffed the notepad into his pocket.

"Your food will come shortly." He turned around and walked to the counter at the other end of the room where a chef was working. The room was rather smelly, Blaze noticed, but a good smelly, like smoke and eggs and bacon. Cactus yawned, opening her mouth wide.

"Sleep well?" Blaze questioned her. Cactus shook her head guiltily.

"Almost got no sleep. I'm going to be really tired today." she said. Blaze tapped her talons on the table.

"Oh. That's not good." They sat in silence for a minute. Then the waiter came with their food, and they began to eat. Blaze took a bite of her ham, savouring the sweetness. Cactus Blossom ate her eggs, taking one bite then eating as though the world depended on it. When they were both done, they placed their trays on the counter and walked out.

"So. Good." said Cactus Blossom. Blaze giggled.

"Yup. Sure was." she agreed. Making their way towards the dorms, they stopped at the the class sign. "We have... History. Teacher is... Heatstroke." said Blaze, glancing at Cactus Blossom. She nodded.

"Okay." she finally said when she noticed Blaze waiting for a reply. They walked to their dorm, their talons sinking in the sand layering the floor. Once they reached the dorm, Cactus Blossom walked into her room. "I'm going to get a couple minutes of sleep before class starts." Cactus told Blaze. Blaze nodded. She rubbed the crust from her eyes and stretched her wings. She examined her poisonous tail, flexing it. Blaze skipped into her room happily.

"Okay, I need my bag. And some quills, probably. Maybe paper? Nah. Definitely jewelry, though." muttered Blaze to herself, grabbing the items. She pulled out seashell bracelets, debating which one to wear. Picking one that was white, she put it on before sitting down to rest. She supposed a few extra minutes of sleep might help.

Blister

Blister woke feeling tired. She quickly burrowed under her pillows, sticking her snout out. Crypt was awake, Blister could hear her. She finally worked up the willpower to get out of bed and join Crypt. Stretching and rubbing her eyes as she walked, she made her way to the sitting room. Crypt sat reading a scroll and tapping her tail barb on the floor.

"Hey. Good morning." said Blister, yawning. Crypt looked up.

"Good morning to you, too. Want to go for breakfast?" asked Crypt. Blister nodded.

"Sure." The pair of friends left the cave and went to the meal cave. Choosing a nice seat near a pool of fish, they waited for the server to come take their order. When he came over, they had both chosen what they wanted, so they told him quickly.

"I would like poached eggs and bacon, please." requested Blister.

"I would like the same as her, please." said Crypt, smiling. The server grinned at her and wrote down the dragonet's orders. The chef in the back hollered for him, so he darted over to the counter.

"I hope this is good. I've been craving a good poached egg since I woke up." said Crypt. She glanced at the counter, checking what was happening.

"Did I keep you waiting? Sorry. You can wake me up next time." Blister apologized. Crypt looked startled.

"No, no, you didn't keep me waiting. I was only up for about ten minutes. You're fine." They received their food after that and began to eat in silence. Both Blister and Crypt had very good table manners, thanking the waiter and placing their trays on the counter before walking out. The list of classes, this time, was free of dragons, unlike after the assembly.

"Art class with Opal. Okay." said Crypt. Blister nodded slowly. The two made their way back to their dorm cave, with Blister instantly running into her room, using her wings to propel her tired self into the pile of pillows. She quickly fell asleep.

Burn

What an idiot she was stuck with. Already her roommate had went off to hide somewhere, likely in another dorm. Kicking a wall, then hopping in pain, Burn vented. She eventually decided just to go to the tiny hole she had found the other day and work on it. Picking her way through labeled and unlabelled tunnels, she soon reached the hole. Flexing her talons, Burn began to dig at the rock. The hole went from mouse hole size to badger hole size quickly, but before Burn could get further, the gong rang.

 **Hello. I did it. Slowly expanding the length of my chapters. Yay. I'm so happy. Eh. Well, okay. BACON AND EGGS. I know that it seems weird for dragons, but I'm going to add them anyway. They are helpful. Okay. Also, if I happen to accidentally use the name of one of your OCs, sorry. I just think of names on the spot, or I've had them for a while. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	6. Chapter 5- Escape

Blaze

Blaze had never been so bored. Her history teacher, Heatstroke, sounded like a bee, droning on and on. It was like a dull hum in the background, present always. Blaze had expected some get to know each other activities, but there were none. Only bee buzzing.

The only students actually looking like they were paying attention were the IceWings. And even then, it was only one of them, and she had hints of boredom all over her face. When class finally ended, they all practically ran out. It had been like breathing fresh air after a lifetime of breathing through smoke.

"Thank the moons! Freedom!" spoke an accented voice. "Cryo, it's a miracle!" Blaze and Cactus Blossom turned the way of the voice and saw two female IceWings, one wearing a diamond tiara, talking. They spotted the SandWings watching with a start. "Hello. Uh, I'm crown princess Glacier and this is Cryo." said the one with a tiara.

"Nice to meet you, Princess Glacier. I'm Princess Blaze, and this is Cactus Blossom!" replied Blaze, inclining her head slightly toward the IceWings. Glacier nodded.

"A pleasure to meet you. Unfortunately I have to make my way to IceWing Interests class, and if I was late my mother would be furious. I hope to see more of you." Glacier smiled, then turned down a side tunnel, her friend alongside her. The third IceWing, who Blaze was fairly sure was named Sub-zero, nodded at them before hurrying after Glacier and Cryo. The two SandWings were about to leave, but the last SandWing exiting the classroom, Singe, Blaze's brother, stopped them.

"Wait up! I'm coming!" he said in a joking tone while moving about as fast as a snail. The two SandWing friends rolled their eyes before walking off.

"Brothers." Blaze groaned.

"Too true, too true." agreed Cactus. They made their way to the next class, SandWing Special. It, like the IceWing Interests class, was all about their tribe. Apparently, occasionally they would switch classes and SandWings would go to the IceWing's, IceWings would go to the SandWing's, and so on. Hopefully, this class would be more interesting than History. Blaze guessed right.

"Welcome, class." The three dragonets there shifted uncomfortably. It was strange for them to be in such a small class. The speaker was a SandWing named Tumbleweed, and she had pale, sandy scales, looking like the perfect specimen of a SandWing. She was decorated with tons of jewelry, piercings and scarves.

"Today, we will be learning about the desert. Well, I'm sure you know all this, so let's learn about the myths today instead." spoke Tumbleweed.

Blaze whispered to Cactus, "I think we're gonna like this class."

Blister

The first class of Blister's day had been awesome. The teacher, an IceWing named Opal, was super friendly and encouraging. They had made necklaces out of tiny bottles that clinked as Blister walked. They were filled with sand, too.

Blister's second class, History, was okay. The teacher was a bit boring, but he taught lessons well. After History was lunch. As Blister and Crypt made their way to the cafeteria, they ran into Burn.

"Oh, hi, Burn. Where were you at the assembly yesterday? I didn't see you." questioned Blister. Crypt sidled over to the line, whispering that she would save a spot in line for Blister.

"Uh. In the back?" stuttered Burn. Blister narrowed her eyes. She could tell something was up, but she knew not to press. Burn hated when people meddled with her plans, and it was a terrible idea to get on her bad side. Blister forced herself to relax, just in time. Burn didn't seem to notice her suspiciousness.

"I see. Good seeing you." Blister went to join Crypt in line. Crypt glanced at her, but when she shook her head and mouthed, 'later' Crypt nodded.

"What do you want for lunch? I think the pork looks good." Crypt said a bit loudly. Blister nodded. But stole a glance at Burn's departing back.

"It does indeed."

That evening, as Blister packed her jewelry away, she contemplated what Burn could be up to. It was not unusual for Burn to skip things, but Blister felt something was up. Running her talon over the black diamond patterns on her neck, she yawned. Perhaps a fresh morning would bring answers. But that night, she heard the faintest whisper of a sound. The sound of tapping talons. And a ways away, Blaze had heard it too. Waking Crypt, they followed the sound into the black of the halls, stepping lighter than the other dragon had, following.

Burn

Burn had finally escaped. By skipping a few classes, she dug out the hole, making it just big enough for her to squeeze through. At night, she had waited until her roommate had fallen asleep, and the teachers had turned off the lights, before stealthily creeping through the halls to the hole. With a bag full of food, she planned to find a place to hide for just enough time that her family decided to value her more, and take her away from the school. Sliding through the hole, she leapt onto the desert sands below, instantly taking into the air. _Freedom._

But sadly for her, the escape was not as witness free as she had thought. Feather light talons, delicate and careful, were already following her. Dragons that had heard her. And would maybe stop her.

 **And that is number 6! Right? *Crickets* Uh... Well, sadly for Burn, she's not as smart as she thinks. Anyway, Glacier and Cryo showed up! Cryo is an OC, but Glacier... Glacier and Blaze? The alliance? Anyone? Whatever. They will be friends, eventually. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	7. Chapter 6- Fly, Fly, Fly

Blaze

Blaze was exhausted. She had been flying for hours, with no sign of catching up to Burn. If it even was Burn.

She had woken up in the middle of the night, hearing talons on the floor. Rousing Cactus Blossom, they followed the noise through the school. Upon reaching an opening in the mountain, they had met up with Blister and Crypt. Blister was convinced that the dragon they were all following was Burn, and frantically leapt out of the hole without warning, forcing the rest of them to follow.

Leading to where they were now, somewhere over the desert, nearing Jade Mountain. Blister still determinedly flew a little ahead, Crypt only wing beats behind her.

"Are you sure that it's Burn we're following? Not some kidnapper?" called Cactus Blossom nervously. But her words were lost to the wind. A violent gust knocked her way to the side. Blaze glanced worriedly at her, but Cactus Blossom flipped to the side and back to Blaze.

"You okay?" asked Blaze. Cactus nodded, the only movement she could manage with her tiredness. Blaze bit her lip before lifting her head directly into the wind to look at the small sand-coloured spot on the horizon. The spot would be about Burn's size up close, but could easily be another SandWing.

"She should tire soon..." called Crypt. Blister tilted her head to check on the others before looking at Crypt.

"Burn has incredible stamina. She can go for a very long time flying without rest." Blister said in a tone implying that she wished otherwise. Crypt groaned, at least that was what Blaze thought. She could barely hear anything that was being said.

They flew on for a while, and the sun had been up for a while when Burn finally set down. They made their way over to where she had landed, but they couldn't find her anywhere. Blister rubbed her face, cleaning off the bugs. They all copied her, grateful to be out of the wind. Blaze felt like she was stuck in one position, wings out and tail straight, and it was clear that the others felt the same.

"Thanks for following me, guys. I can't believe I let myself panic enough that I just left. I'm really sorry. I was worried, because mother said to watch Burn and..." Blister looked down at her talons. Blaze patted her on the back. Crypt did too.

"Blisty, we all know how scary mother can be. She's the queen, for moon's sake! I don't blame you." comforted Blaze. Blister smiled at them all. They all grinned back.

"Well, let's get at least a little rest before we follow Burn." Cactus Blossom said. They decided that they would take turns keeping watch, but before long, they all slumbered peacefully in a sunlit meadow. The trees, tall pines, kept watch, but didn't stop a sandy scaled dragonet from watching with a grin. Burn sat for a minute, watching, before taking off in the direction of the sea.

Blister

Blister slept, her snout resting in the tall grass. The sky was blue as the ocean, and not a single cloud dared to show. The sun was at it's highest peak, illuminating the forest with dappled, filtered patches of warm light.

Blister was dreaming. In her dream, she saw herself sleeping in the meadow as Burn watched, grinning. Then everything began to swirl around and she heard her mother, Queen Oasis, telling her to watch her sisters. The swirls shattered into tiny crystals, all combining into a bright orb. The orb flashed before turning into the Eye of Oynx. Blister gasped, until the orb disappeared, leaving behind warm trails of color. She chased the trails, eventually finding herself in a weird bubble. It was thin and glossy, and popped once Blister dug her talons into it's side. The bubble didn't just pop, though. It exploded into tiny, bright bits of light that seemed to bore into Blister's eyes. She sat up, breaking free of her dream and waking up.

"Whew." she muttered. She looked around the meadow, watching the trees for any sign of dragon movement. Nothing happened, and she turned her gaze to her sleeping friends. Crypt's mouth hung open, and she snored very softly. Blaze looked perfect, and Cactus Blossom did as well. Blister smiled. That was before she suddenly remembered Burn.

"Oh moons. She probably left already. There's no way we can find her!" Blister cried quietly. Despite her trying to be quiet, Blaze woke up. Blaze stretched, yawning, before walking over to Blister.

"Stop. Worrying. So. Much. It's not your fault she left. You don't control her. She likely will come back anyway. Stop panicking." Blaze said firmly.

"Okay. Okay, fine." agreed Blister. The two sisters watched the trees until they both fell asleep again, just as the sun worked it's way down past the mountains, fading from sight.

Burn

Evading her sisters and their friends had been easy. Burn scoffed. The skills they had were quite obviously lacking. Now, Burn could get away to somewhere better then the dumb school.

She was flying over the ocean, the rainforest coast to her left. Numerous tropical islands passed underneath her, but Burn was looking for somewhere more interesting to stay. The teal sea glimmered brightly, but to Burn it wasn't beautiful, it was irritating. No one needed that much light.

Several hours later, the perfect island finally showed up. It looked like a dragon skeleton, right down to the jagged stalagmites in the 'mouth'. Burn grinned wickedly, before landing in the right eye cave. The spot was perfect, with dark shadows for hiding in. The SandWings would never find her. Well, the SeaWings could be an issue, but she would think about that later.

Spreading out a blanket, Burn lay down on it. She quickly fell asleep, getting her first rest for hours.

 **Yay! I updated! Anyone recognize the cave Burn's in? Ha ha. Sorry it took so long to update, I just wasn't feeling like it. But I made myself, and I'm glad I did. Thanks for reading,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	8. Chapter 7- Return

Blaze

Blaze was relieved to finally be home. They had all flown to the palace, were they were fawned over and fed. Queen Oasis was upset about Burn, although she didn't blame Blister. Many guard patrols were sent out, all looking for the missing princess. After a few day's rest, they were sent to school, this time with extra guards so that the Burn situation couldn't happen again.

"Wow. I can't believe that I got to stay in the _palace._ That was so cool. Plus, you were there! Awesome!" Cactus Blossom said, grinning at her. Blaze nodded.

"Glad you could come." she replied.

The desert, filled with cacti and huge sand dunes, streaked along below them. The sun felt warm on her back, much different then the sweet coolness where they had rested near Jade Mountain. A whistling noise filled her ears as Blister flew up beside her, flapping her wings slowly.

"A messenger came after us with something! Let's see what it is!" Blister said, wheeling around toward the back of the group. A new SandWing, with pale cream scales and a coppery ridge was flying patiently in the back. Blaze and Cactus Blosssom curiously peered at him, for neither had seen him before.

"Your Highnesses." he bowed as elegantly as possible while flying. Blister nodded at him. "I'm Copper. The SeaWings claim that they saw a sandy scaled dragonet on one of their islands. Queen Oasis is sending out a search and diplomatic party, to question about her whereabouts. Her Majesty thought you should know." Blister looked ecstatic. Blaze patted her on the shoulder.

"See? I knew they would find her." Blaze reminded her. Blister nodded guiltily. They flew up to the front of the group again, as Copper flew away towards the palace. Blaze stayed quiet, trying to rest. After a good while, they arrived at school.

"Hello! Oh, Your Highnesses!" Heatwave, the principal, said, flinging himself into an abject bow. The guard to the right nodded at the principal.

"We've come to escort the princesses home. And provide extra patrols so no one escapes... again." spoke the guard. He tipped his head at the principal challengingly.

"Uh, yes, um, whatever Her Majesty commands. Yeah." he stuttered. The group made their way into the school. Blaze and her friends were sent to their dorms, while Blister stayed to lead the guards to Burn's secret exit.

"Ooh, I can't wait to be back in our dorm! It was so comfy!" Blaze told Cactus Blossom.

"Same! It's going to be so neat!" she replied. The friends walked in. It was exactly the the same as they had left it. Blaze launched herself onto a pillow. It was so soft! She quickly fell asleep.

Blister

Blister was on her way to her dorm cave when she was stopped by an IceWing. The IceWing wore a sparkly diamond tiara and a matching necklace.

"I'm Princess Glacier. I wanted to say, I'm sorry for your sister's disappearance." Glacier said politely before stepping into a different tunnel. Blister opened her mouth for a second before moving on. When she came to the dorm cave, she found Crypt asleep on a pillow.

"Hm hm." she giggled quietly. Crypt rolled over in her sleep. Blister was hungry all of a sudden, so she made her fast-paced way to the eating cave. After ordering a bowl of fruit and meat, she made her way back to the dorm cave. Crypt was finally up, and was reading when she came back.

"Ooh, fooood." said Crypt goofily. Blister laughed, setting down the bowl.

"We can both have some for sure. Guess what? An IceWing, apparently their princess, told me she was sorry about Burn!" Blister told Crypt as she gnawed on a piece of steak.

"Hmm. Maybe the IceWings are actually getting involved in what we do, and actually care for once!" Crypt said with wide eyes. Blister jokingly rolled her eyes. The two joked as they ate, eventually finishing the bowl. Crypt insisted that she had to bring the bowl back to the kitchen so she took it while Blister decided to read. She grabbed her scroll and curled up in her bed.

 _Dragons are very interesting creatures, full of surprises. One of the biggest surprises is the SandWing evolution. They have incredible stamina, poison tails, and need little food. They can withstand heat, and they can fly for very long periods of time. The line of queens is very long, starting with Queen Scorpion as the first known queen and Queen Oasis as the current queen. They all are chosen by an animus object, the Eye of Onyx._ Blister jerked her head up from her scroll as she heard the noise of Crypt's return. Setting down the scroll, she walked out to Crypt.

"It's almost night time already. We better get ready to sleep." said Crypt in dismay.

"Aw, really? Okay." The friends went off to bed for a good night's rest.

Burn

Burn couldn't believe her foolishness to be seen. Now as she watched hidden from a thick bush, an entire SandWing patrol arrived at a nearby island. Burn slowly shrunk away towards the other side of the island, moving silently. When she reached the beach there were no obstructions, so she ran into the sea, swimming watchfully. She didn't see any SeaWings, so she swam own until she reached another island. The island was covered in vines and draped foliage, so she choose an opening and plunged in. She found a good spot with soft, wet soil and dug herself a hole. Then, she listened. Nothing happened at first, but after a while, she heard voices.

"Drown, do you hear anything? This would be a good island for the princess to hide on." A pair of talons thumped down in the direction of the voice. Burn flinched.

"No, Jellyfish. I doubt that she's even here. From what I got from the SandWings was that this one was a fairly smart one." replied the other voice. Talons thumped closer to Burn. She dug herself in deeper. A bush trembled, only a wing away from Burn. A blue dragon stepped through and instantly spotted Burn.

"Drown! I found her!"

 **Yay, another update. Okay, I know that SandWings don't eat fruit, but what else is there? I wanted Blister to eat a cinnamon bun but I remembered that dragons don't actually _have_ those. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	9. Chapter 8- School Again

Blaze

Now that Blaze was finally back at school, without a possible runaway sister, she could focus on making friends and getting good grades. So she decided that good friends to make would be Princess Glacier and that friend of hers, Cryo. That morning, as Blaze made her way to art with Cactus Blossom, she explained the plan to her friend.

"I think it would be smart to have more friends. You never know when we could need help with an adventure." Blaze told Cactus Blossom. Cactus nodded, then jerked.

"What adventure!?" she asked, panicking. Blaze almost laughed at her friend's shocked face.

"Maybe I should say homework. Or Dragons and Democracies class. Or really, just having fun." Blaze explained before Cactus Blossom really panicked. Cactus Blossom breathed an obvious sigh of relief. They kept walking through the stone halls until they found a door marked 'art'. Laughter came from inside and Blaze ran in giddily. Her brother, Singe, was flicking paint at an IceWing, Sub-zero, and they were both splattered with every color of the rainbow. Cactus Blossom came in after Blaze, took one look at the boys and shook her head.

Blaze was too busy gazing around in awe to agree with Cactus Blossom. The art cave had a glass roof, and light streamed in, lighting the paint-streaked walls. Racks and racks of decorations, ink, blank scrolls, poster boards, easels and paint were everywhere. At the front of the room was a board with some chalk, and it was covered in intricate drawings. But what excited Blaze the most were the shelves of beads, strings, fabric and pins.

"Look! I think we get to do jewelry design!" Blaze pointed out to Cactus Blossom. Cactus Blossom jumped up and down, squealing.

"No way! That's awesome!" she exclaimed. Cactus was still jumping when one of the boys flicked paint at her. It hit her in the back of the head. She turned around slowly, glaring. Singe hurriedly hid his paintbrush behind his back.

"Wasn't me!" said Sub-zero. Singe lightly punched him in the shoulder. But they were grinning.

"Some friend you are!" joked Singe. Sub-zero nodded. Cactus Blossom hissed at them both, but just wiped the paint off her head.

A few minutes later, Glacier and Cryo finally walked in, minutes before the bell. Their pristine scales looked out of place in the messy room.

"Oh, hello, Princess Blaze. And Cactus Blossom. It's good to see you safe and sound." Glacier told them. Cryo's mouth had dropped open the second she walked in and still hung open.

"You too." Blaze replied cordially. She was trying to remember what IceWings thought was necessary in a dragon. She gave up. Sub-zero jokingly called to Glacier.

"Hi Princess! Want some bright colours on that pretty crown of yours?" He held a brush that had been dipped too many times in too many colours without being washed. Glacier grabbed her tiara and stashed it in her bag.

"Not gonna happen." she growled. "Cryo, be careful or you'll get splattered in the face with paint." Glacier sounded mad, but you could tell she was joking. Cryo took her warning, nodding. The dragonets sat down, with the exception of Singe and Sub-zero.

"When did they become friends?" Blaze asked Glacier, pointing at the boys. Glacier shrugged.

"I'm not really sure, although I think they met while you and your friends were away." she answered. Blaze gazed over at them. At that moment, the teacher finally walked in.

"Sorry I'm late, class. I was eating. Alright, what do you want to work on today?" the teacher, an IceWing named Opal, asked. Blaze was shocked that they got to choose. She was also surprised by the fact that Opal either hadn't noticed the boys or didn't care. Her mother would have sent them both to the dungeon for the day.

"Ooh can we make necklaces?" Cactus Blossom asked, not willing to miss an opportunity to be fashionable. The teacher smiled, a gentle, encouraging smile, and nodded.

"That sounds fun! Great idea." Opal told them. They pulled out the beads, preparing for a good start to the day.

Blister

It was Dragons and Democracies class, and Blister was very excited. She had a passion for democracy, and enjoyed it immensely. She and Crypt sat in desks in the classroom, which had little skylights around dangling posters. A desk was in the front, and ink and scrolls lay all over it. Scald, Blister's brother, sat at another desk, studiously studying a textscroll. One of the three IceWings in their Winglet was also there, sitting at a desk. Minutes later, the teacher and the last two students arrived. This was the second class of the day, so it took a minute to travel.

"Hi, class! What's up?" said the teacher. She was a SandWing with pale gold scales, amber and gold jewelry, and a big smile. "I'm your teacher, Firework, and I'd like to say I'm very excited to teach you all! Let's introduce ourselves!"

"I'm Iceage! I like to read, and I like history and democracy and stuff like that! Nice to meet you!" said the IceWing who had been in class first. Firework smiled, happy that her class was off to such a great start.

"I'm Scald. I like reading, too." Scald said awkwardly. Blister grinned at him, she knew her brother was sort of shy.

The introductions went on, going Crypt, Boreal, Blister and then Frost. Firework had some activity papers for them, so they worked on those. Blister did all her work with a huge grin.

"Okay, class. The bell will ring soon, so put your papers on my desk. It was nice working with you!" Firework told them when they were almost done. Blister happily placed all her worksheets on the desk and went over to Crypt.

"What did you think about that class?" Blister asked when they were a little ways away from the Dragons and Democracies room.

"I thought it was really fun! I can't wait for next time." Crypt answered. Blister agreed wholeheartedly.

"Me neither! I hope we learn about IceWing democracy and stuff. If they do democracy. I'm not sure." said Blister.

"Whatever, that class was fun!" Crypt said. The two made their way to their dorm cave for recess. The stone halls weren't very crowded, so the journey was quick. They were in their cave within a minute, and decided to play a game. Off the shelf came the Dice Game, and they played until recess ended. Blister packed up the game, sticking it back on the shelf before the two friends went to their next class.

Burn

Burn leapt out of the hole, slashing at the dragon, Jellyfish's face, as she flew into the air. She rocketed over the sea, going as fast as her wings could take her. She heard shouting and thrashing as the turquoise sea slid by underneath her. After a few minutes the SeaWings were in pursuit of her. Her wings gave her better speed than them, but they were older than her. She blasted fire at them every now and then, hoping to slow them.

"Drown, evasive maneuvers! To the left and roll!" called the SeaWing who had spotted Burn. Burn hissed fire as they rolled around behind her. Her flames missed them, but they began to fall back in the strong wind that rolled in suddenly. The other SeaWing, Drown, whispered something that Burn didn't see.

"Into the water. If we go there, we can go faster, get in front of her, and burst up. She won't be able to escape." Drown said. Jellyfish nodded in agreement.

"I think that would work. Let's try it." she accepted. The SeaWings dove down, quickly breaching the water to swim a wingspan below its surface. The shape of Burn could be seen, distantly blocking the sun.

 **Yay. A new chapter! To Hurricane: uh, okay. I am now! Alright. One, art class. The things they have there seem okay to me, I guess they're a little human-ish but whatever. Two, democracy. I was gonna base the class off democracy, but I realized that dragons don't really do that, so they're just gonna learn about queens and royal stuff. And three, the Dice Game. I haven't thought of the idea yet, so think of it as counting or something. I don't own Wings of Fire. I don't know anything about disclaimers. Vote on my poll if you're interested, or check out my forum! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	10. Chapter 9- A New Class

Blaze

Blaze was heading to the last class of the day, which was an assembly. The teacher had said that it was about their elective classes, which needed to be figured out. So her and Cactus Blossom were on their way. After a few minutes, the entrance cave's high ceiling was above them.

"Sit down, students!" called a voice. Blaze turned toward the voice. The principal, Heatwave, was standing on the stage. Some other teachers were there as well, namely Opal and Firework. Blaze and Cactus yet again sat next to Blister and Crypt. The buzz of dragonet voices wasn't very loud, considering they there was only around seventeen dragonets currently there, eighteen with Burn. But the teachers quieted them quickly, seeming excited.

"Students of SandIce Academy! I have a very important announcement to make! With the SeaWing's recent involvement in looking for Princess Burn, Queen Oasis and Queen Ptarmigan have decided to invite them to this school. They accepted, and now they have sent students! Please welcome the SeaWings!" called Heatwave. The shock was immediate. Whispers went running wild like a river flooding it's banks, and this time they could not be quieted.

But although the whispers went on, a row of SeaWing dragonets stepped awkwardly out of one of the adjoining tunnels. Blaze counted six in all.

"These are the new students! Please welcome them!" Heatwave said. Halfhearted clapping began. The SeaWings just looked embarrassed. Firework told them to be more welcoming with a frown.

"The students are: Coral, Aqua, Estuary, Geyser, Colbalt and Neptune. They will be split into Winglets soon. A few classes will be added for their benefit. Meanwhile, your elective classes. You all know that we have seven classes a day, and one spot is empty. That is where your elective will go. You can have up to three electives. The elective choices are: fashion, healing, music, debate, advanced reading and flight maneuvers. To pick, fill out one of the forms near the front entrance. Then hand it in to a teacher. Thank you, and you are dismissed." spoke Heatwave. Blaze saw that he said something else, but didn't hear it over the roar of the dragonets getting up and talking. She shrugged as she joined the multitudes of dragons swarming to the form tables.

That evening, as Blaze was eating with Cactus Blossom, Glacier and Cryo walked over. The two IceWings stood awkwardly beside the table for a few seconds before Glacier spoke up.

"We were wondering if you wanted to come see our dorms and hang out. I have a kit of fabric scraps, and four dragon mannequins for dressing up. It would be neat, and... maybe fun? We understand if you don't want to." Glacier said nervously, adjusting her tiara. Blaze and Cactus each broke out into a huge smile.

"That would be soooo cool! Thanks for inviting us! We totally can come!" Blaze said energetically. Cactus Blossom nodded agreeably. The IceWings smiled.

The Ice Dorms were very cold. That was the first thing Blaze noticed as she stepped into the hall leading to Cryo and Glacier's shared dorm. A bolt of coldness shot up her feet. The floor was covered in ice! After some frenzied hopping, the foursome entered Cryo and Glacier's dorm. It looked the same as the SandWing dorms, but colder and with blueish light. Blaze plunked down on a pillow as Glacier pulled out the mannequins and fabric. Cactus Blossom helped Cryo carry over a stack of designs. The group worked until the curfew bell rang, happily creating and designing.

Blister

There may have only been seventeen- wait- twenty-three students, but they could still be crowding. Blister had never seen such chaos. She evasively walked through the crowd, taking careful steps as not to trod on someone's foot. Her tail was coiled precisely, held high. After a few bumps and crashes, Blister grabbed her sheet off a carved mahogany table. The crowd was finally dispersing, and getting out was much easier than getting in. Blister spotted Crypt and walked over to her with relief.

"I thought you'd been trampled!" joked Crypt.

"I nearly was. What classes are you taking?" Blister replied. She looked at her sheet. Apparently they were supposed to poke a hole through a spot next to a class to choose it. Blister poked her talon through debate and advanced reading. Crypt looked at loss for a second.

"Hmm... Maybe debate, advanced reading and flight maneuvers? Yeah, that sounds good," muttered Crypt to herself. She stabbed her talon into the paper carefully, taking care not to rip it. She then showed Blister the list, and Blister handed hers over. The friends chatted for a moment over classes before going to give their forms to Firework.

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow!" the friendly teacher said. They nodded politely and walked to the dorm entrances. Already there was a tunnel labeled Sea Dorms. Blister was now completely sure that the school was made with animus magic.

"What do you want to do?" Crypt questioned. "We could write, maybe?"

Blister agreed. "That sounds good. You know, wouldn't it be cool if we were famous authors like the author of Defenders of Talongard?" Blister said dreamily. Crypt looked lost in thought with a big smile.

"Hey, maybe we could be!"

Burn

Burn flew for at least an hour before she became a little tired. She hadn't gotten much rest in the recent days, and was unusually exhausted. The SeaWings trailing her must have left, for she couldn't see them anymore. She drifted down through the air, flying lower and lower until she was just above the ocean. And that was when the SeaWings jumped out.

Burn sliced at them, but she was too tired. They dodged swiftly, evading her blows. A few minutes later, they lunged in and hit her on the head. As she blacked out, she saw them smiling.

 **Hi! New chapter, finally! GUESS WHAT! I MADE A SANDICE ACADEMY FORUM! You can go and rp at SandIce Academy! If you're interested, check it out! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	11. Chapter 10- Dawn and Dusk

Blaze

Blaze woke up the next morning with a strange feeling. She felt like something was wrong. She peered into the darkness of her room. Nothing but blurry shapes of random items. That was when she realized the quietness. Cactus Blossom usually snored very faintly, but everything was silent. Suddenly, something blinked out at her. A pair of eyes. They disappeared. Just before a dragon lunged for her, claws outstretched, coming with some undoubtedly wicked intent.

She heard her scream echo off the wall and resonate throughout the small room. Cactus Blossom was in her doorway before Blaze could even realize she had been dreaming. Cactus looked at her curiously.

"What happened?" Cactus said, eyes flicking from shadow to shadow. Blaze grimaced.

"I had a nightmare. A strange dragon leapt out of the shadows at me." Blaze replied. She swept her blanket aside. "Sorry I woke you up."

Cactus shrugged. "I was up already, actually. Hey, it's almost dawn. Why don't we get some fresh air? You look pale." she suggested. Blaze agreed and leapt up. She could practically feel her scales begging for sunlight. They sat on the desert sands just outside the school, spreading their wings. The early sun cast faint reflections of gold off their jewelry. The dawn was just blooming, a weak mess of pastel purple and orange in the sky. The warmth soaked into Blaze's bones and she rested her head on the sands. The tiny grains blended into dots of colour before her. A couple minutes later, they flew back inside the entrance hall. Alighting on the sand-covered tiles, they walked into the food room.

"Class, by next week I want you to know this entire list by memory. That means no writing it on your tail, Singe and Sub-zero." Heatstroke said sternly. He passed out pieces of yellowish paper. Blaze scanned it with a groan. It was a list of every known queen in the history of the SandWings, IceWings and SeaWings. She tried to figure out how to remember even a _little_ , but the only queens she ever remembered were the current ones. Queens Oasis, Ptarmigan and Cove. Not very many.

"Well, maybe if I can't write it on my tail, I'll write it on my talon. Or hey! Maybe _your_ tail would be sufficient!" Singe told Heatstroke. Heatstroke yelped and snatched his tail. He glared at Singe, then at Sub-zero, who was laughing his head off.

"If you write it on _anything,_ so help me I will fail you out of here! I'm tired of you!" Heatstroke hissed.

"Okay, one, if there's any fails you should be worrying about, it's how your face looks. Two, what you're probably really tired of is scorching your eyes when you look in a mirror." Singe back talked. The SeaWings in the back of the room who had been put in their Winglet were wide-eyed. Sub-zero gaped at him in amazement.

"GET WRECKED!" Sub-zero said unhelpfully. Singe smirked. Heatstroke opened and closed his mouth before shaking his head and giving up.

"Sit down. Study. Be quiet." Heatstroke said curtly, a glare still taking over his face. Sub-zero and Singe bumped tails and sat down. Blaze was just amazed. Cactus was too. What disrespectful behaviour. But it _was_ a good burn.

Blister

Blister had tried really hard to write a story. She had planned it out, drawn characters, done everything, but when she tried to write, her idea sank like a stone. She couldn't think of anything good enough to write about. She sat alone in her dorm, Crypt having gone for a snack, thinking. After a minute she gave up and went to also find a snack. She trod lightly through the sand. Her talons sunk into it like it was water. She walked into the entrance hall and walked right into Crypt.

"Oh! Hi! I was looking for you! Want to eat out on the star watching plaza?" Blister said. The star watching plaza was a small patio on the top of the school that was used for well, star watching.

"Sure, sounds neat." They flew through the twilight to the top of the school. On the top of the school was a small observatory, with no roof but short silver guard rails. The floor was littered with pillows and star maps, and small candles for reading. Landing carefully, the two SandWings each found a pillow and a map. They were near each other to share the food. Crypt had brought a bowl of steak jerky and fruit. The two foods were separated by a divider, so they didn't get mixed up. Blister picked up a map and a candle.

"Hmm... I guess first I have to wait until it's darker out to see many stars. It's still early." Blister said.

"Yeah. We could watch the sunset." Crypt suggested. "It's kinda pretty." Blister turned her pillow to the west and gazed upon the magnificent spread of colours. The thick oranges, deep velvety violets, pale blues of the past day, all blended together. The wavering sun so far below, casting shadows. The sun shrank below the fine line of the horizon, and slowly but surely, the pallet of sky colours disappeared. They turned their eyes to the brilliant spread of indigo that covered the sky, and gasped.

"It's so beautiful!" exclaimed Crypt. She reached a talon up like she could clasp the stars in them.

"Yes. It's amazing." breathed Blister. "We have an observatory back home at the castle, but I haven't used it for a long time. I'm glad I'm here." They turned their view to the star maps. Blister grabbed a piece of pineapple.

"Let's find Dragon Major first. That will help us find all the other constellations." Crypt said. They found all the constellations, even before the royal party arrived with Burn.

Burn

Burn drifted through patchy holes of black. The occasional glimpses of outside kept her drifting, through mysterious tunnels of fading wisps, swirls of darkness, and memories. She kept seeing the smiling SeaWing. Didn't they know she was royal? She wondered what was going on. She saw her mother, fierce and commanding, yelling at her. Burn remembered all of the times she had gotten in trouble, and decided that she was happy with drifting.

 **Yay. A chapter! I really like writing this. PLEASE, IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY, CHECK OUT THE SANDICE ACADEMY FORUM! ROLEPLAY IN THE SAME SCHOOL AS THE ONE IN THIS STORY! Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	12. Chapter 11- The Return

Blaze

Blaze wasn't sure what to think when the royal party arrived with Burn. Should she be happy? Angry? Sad? Blaze felt like she had gone to all the work of chasing Burn halfway across the continent, and Burn had eluded them completely. She still remembered the ache of her muscles. The dull drum of pain. She shuddered.

She was in the entrance hall, hiding. She had been examining the flora when she found a mini cave behind some leafy vines. The cave would be big enough for her, Cactus Blossom, Blister and Crypt to fit in comfortably, but no more. There were little niches, formed naturally, and she had gawked at those. They were perfect for putting things in, like food or scrolls. Blaze decided that the cave would be a good hiding spot for her and Cactus if they ever wanted to spy on the entrance hall. Or hide from Burn.

Burn was unconscious, passed out on a piece of canvas three servants had been carrying. In the party, Blaze saw her mother and father, two royal advisers, her aunt, and a few nobles. They pranced through the hall towards the offices. The offices were where the teachers lived, as well as, well, had offices.

Blaze waited until they passed into the other tunnel to creep out of the small cave, through the vines, and all the way into her dorm. She found Cactus sleeping, so she shook her gently.

"Cactus! Burn is here! And I found a cave where we can spy on the entrance hall." Blaze told her friend. Cactus Blossom blinked groggily.

"What? Oh…" Cactus said. Blaze pulled her up. Cactus Blossom complied, although rather sleepily, to follow Blaze to the currently empty entrance hall.

"Fly as quietly as you can! Don't let them hear you!" Blaze whispered. She opened her wings, waiting for Cactus to follow. Cactus Blossom peered out into the darkened desert through the entranceway. The night had fallen.

As they prepared to take off, Blister and Crypt flew into the hall. Blister spotted them instantly, and flew over.

"What are you doing? Burn is here! We saw her!" Blister asked. Blaze lifted her talon to her mouth.

"Shhh. We're spying. We want to find out what's happening. Follow me." Blaze flapped her wings and took off. Blister and Crypt glanced at each over in confusion.

"Just follow her." Blister said, shrugging. They all flew after Blaze. Blaze hovered outside the vines, waiting for the others. When they reached her, she pointed through the vines.

Blister raised an eye.

"What?" Blister questioned. Just then, Heatwave walked out of the offices. He was looking behind him and gesturing as if for someone to follow him. The royal party!

Blister 

Blister wasn't sure why her sister wanted to spy on Burn, but she was sure that if they were caught trying to hide her mother would be furious. So she swiftly dove into a mess of flowering vines, exactly where Blaze had pointed. Instead of hitting a stone wall, she tumbled into a small cave. Crypt, Cactus Blossom, and Blaze followed a moment later, frantically launching themselves through the vines. They sat, gasping silently, as voices rose from below.

"What do you mean, you need more guards?! I already sent four regiments!" yelled a voice that Blister thought belonged to her mother's best general.

"Well… you see… We don't want to risk the princess leaving again…" said a voice that sounded like Heatwave. Something else was said, but Blister didn't hear. She inched forwards, barely moving, towards the cave's opening. The candle-induced, green filtered light fell on her face, making her look sick. Blaze was perched on the edge near her, and Cactus and Crypt were in the back of the cave.

"But-" said Heatwave.

"NO BUTS! THIS WAS YOUR RESPONSIBILITY! You won't be getting any guards. And if she leaves again, you'll all be executed!" Queen Oasis said. The eavesdropping dragonets heard a noise like someone wheeling around sharply on their talons. "Come along now, we're leaving. Good evening, principal." And wing beats were heard as the royal party launched into the sky. Blaze looked at her.

" _That_ was fast. We missed most of it. They likely talked in the office." Blister whispered, trying not to glare at Blaze. Blaze looked downcast. Crypt tapped her tail.

"Blister, let's go." Crypt whispered. Blister slid out of the cave, talons gripping the rock. She climbed down the wall, just inside the wall of plants, careful to keep a good grip. When she reached the bottom edge of the plant wall, she peered out carefully. The hall was still empty. Blister dropped onto the floor stealthily, using her wings. Crypt followed, glancing around nervously.

"Blaze is crazy. If we had stayed down, we would have gotten to talk to mother and find out more about Burn!" Blister growled. Her keen ears picked up the movement of her sister and Cactus climbing down after them. "Let's go." Blister walked off quickly, angrily shaking her head. Crypt stepped after her, a slightly concerned expression on her face.

"Blister, I can tell something's wrong. What is it?" Crypt asked. Blister slowed her pace, falling back beside Crypt.

"Well… I guess it's just… Mother didn't even try to talk to us. It's always been like that, but I guess after meeting you, I'm used to people caring about me at least a little, and I sort of half-hoped mother would care too. But she didn't." Blister sighed. Crypt brushed her wing against Blister's.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she cares about you, even if she doesn't show it." Crypt reassured. They walked back to their dorm.

"The stars this evening were spectacular, don't you think? I never thought the sky was so pretty." Blister said. Crypt opened her mouth to reply but yawned instead.

"I should hit the sack. I'm exhausted." Crypt said. So as the moon rose in the sky, the two friends drifted off to sleep.

Burn

Burn woke up a full day before the doctor had anticipated. In fact, the doctor had just left when she woke up on a cold stone ledge. She groggily rubbed her eyes.

"The nerve of some dragons! Just because they're high-ranked doesn't mean they're more important than the rest of us! I don't know why I agreed to be principal of this miserable school. The IceWings have more sense than us, seeing as they were _actually_ hesitant to try this idea. If the queen isn't careful…" the voice, which Burn recognized as Heatwave's.

"Be careful! There are ears _everywhere._ No one has privacy! And about IceWings, careful what you say. There's a rumour going 'round that the IceWing teachers here are the troublesome ones, those dragons that get in arguments." The voice was new, Burn didn't recognize it, but it was edged with bitterness.

"WHAT?! SERIOUSLY!?" cried a heavily accented voice. Burn instantly assumed it was an IceWing.

The gravity of the situation finally hit Burn. These dragons… they were talking treason.

 **Hi! Winter Kitty here! New chapter, yay! I put all the story together, and there's a grand total of 25 pages! Yay! Check out the SandIce Academy forum if you like this story. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


	13. Chapter 12- A New Day

Blaze

Blaze watched, crestfallen, as Blister left. She'd only been trying to help...

She tried not to let it get to her. Blister could be mad. It didn't effect her. But it did, more than Blaze was willing to admit. Cactus Blossom tapped Blaze's tail, and the friends slid out of the cave. The vines smelled fresh and minty as the dragons in their midst crept downward.

"Coast is clear. Come on." whispered Cactus, beckoning like a secret agent from the stories Blister liked to read. Blaze had read one of the stories once. She never understood why Blister liked them so much.

"Okay." Blister replied. They made their way to the dorms, wanting to be out of the halls. It wasn't difficult, especially since everyone else was already in their dorms, resting.

The dorm was warm and cozy, the reddish lights casting a soft glow. Blaze sank her talons into the sandy floor, sighing. She sank onto a pillow before grabbing a scroll on fashion. Blaze was skimming the first paragraph in boredom when Cactus Blossom finally spoke up.

"I can tell something's up. Is it Blister?" Cactus said. She swept her tail through the sand. Blaze put the scroll back on the shelf before answering.

"Yes. I was just trying to help… But instead I made us miss talking to mother." Blaze groaned. She hid her head under another pillow. "Argh."

"Don't worry about it. I think that Blister was upset that your mother didn't try to talk to you. You couldn't have guessed that your mother would do that. So don't worry." Cactus Blossom finished. Blaze grinned at her.

"Okay, fine. I won't worry. Thanks," Blaze said gratefully. Cactus smiled triumphantly. They had another fashion show before falling asleep on the pillows in the common room.

Blaze dreamed of dragons and conspiracies and treasure. She was flying through the sky, desperately holding on to a gold object. Suddenly she plummeted towards the ground, shrieking.

Blaze jerked awake. Her eyes were wide, and she clutched her blankets. But the fear lasted only a moment, and she tried to fall back asleep. But she felt like something was nagging at her. Blaze rolled her eyes when she realized what it was. The list of queens that she was supposed to study for history. So Blaze climbed off her pile of pillows in exasperation. She grabbed the list and began to study it. After a minute, Cactus Blossom came out of her room and joined her wordlessly. They studied until the first sounds of morning reached their ears.

Blister

Blister yawned and stretched. She shoved aside her blankets and climbed out of her bed. Her eyes were gritty with sand and she rubbed them as she gathered her jewelry for the day. An amber bracelet, earrings and a tiny diamond ring that went on the pointy part of her tail barb. Blister scratched her neck, knocking sand out of her scales. She put on her jewelry and went into the common room. Crypt was sleeping, so Blister walked outside quietly and crept through the hall. It was apparently earlier than she'd thought, because the light was very weak, and when she reached the entrance hall, she found it illuminated only by moonlight.

Blister flew outside onto the desert sands. The air was still and cool, and the sand was the same. The stars were still a silver frame around the three moons, and Blister admired their beauty. But it was too early to be up, she decided, and went back to her dorm for some more sleep.

Crypt woke Blister the next morning.

"Wake up! We slept in, it's almost time for class!" Crypt said worriedly. She tapped her tail on the floor. Blister ran to the door faster than a mouse running away from a cat. They had history, and they both knew how grumpy Heatstroke got when someone was late.

"What a brutal class!" complained Blister as she and Crypt walked away from history. They were loaded down with assignments, most of which would take days to do. Heatstroke was giving his class a taste of what the rest of the year would be like. It didn't taste very good.

The duo made their way to their dorm and dropped off the work. They went to the prey cave for brunch, eating quickly before their next class. At the end of the day, Blister was walking towards Debate class when she spotted a tiny piece of white paper on the ground. It seemed to have been hidden under a flowerpot, since a ring of dirt surrounded it. Blister reached out and picked it up.

Burn

Burn faked sleep until the next day. The treasonous words of the dragons in the office kept repeating over and over in her head, and she shuddered slightly every time they did.

When the doctor came into the room the next day, Burn made it look like she'd just woken up, faking grogginess and yawning. The doctor didn't seem suspicious, and Burn was sent to her dorm, but with two guards.

"Now you stay here until the principal can figure out your punishment." the doctor said. He seemed a little nervous and jumpy, obviously worried about the whole business. Burn smirked when he left. The principal wouldn't dare give _her_ a punishment. Would he? Even if he did, he would find out just how troublesome she could be.

Burn sat back and relaxed. Her roommate was elsewhere, seemingly too terrified to come to her dorm, and Burn grinned at that. It was nice to have dragons scared of you. Then you could get whatever you wanted.

Burn threw darts she made out of paper and rocks at her guards until the principal finally showed up.

 **Hi! An update, finally. I really want to be an author, and I had a really great idea I was working on. I will still try to update this, and I should be successful. I'm really sorry for the delay. I hope to keep working on Wings of Fire Poems and my EAH story, but otherwise my other stories are going to be paused for the time being. Thanks,**

 **Winter Kitty**


End file.
